


All the Junk

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [42]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Vin x twin!Reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 6





	All the Junk

It was another few hours before Clint woke up, and the first person he saw was you. He blinked a few times, wincing at the pounding in his ears. His throat felt raw and his body felt heavy. “Dad?” You spoke softly, tears in your eyes.

He attempted to clear his throat and gave you a small, very small smile. “H-Hey kiddo.” He was relieved that you were there.

You let the tears fall as you scooted closer to him. “I’m so glad you’re awake.” You told him. “I’ve been terrified you…” You shook your head.

He moved his hand a little towards you. “M’okay.” He assured, eyeing your arms. “Got hurt?” He frowned in concern.  
  
“Yeah.” You sighed, shrugging. “Got shot. Bruce fixed me up, though.” You told him.

He nodded, not really know the state he was in. “How bad did I get hit?”

“You were in surgery for awhile.” You explained. “That’s all I really know.”

He nodded, blinking up at the ceiling for a minute. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He told you. “i was scared we would get there too late.”

You looked down, staring at your hands in your lap. “I’m sorry I cause so many problems. I talked to Steve about moving out.” You admitted.

He looked nearly heartbroken to hear that. “Why?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not.” You told him. “He talked me out of it. But, I felt hurt, left out, and a bunch of other crap.”

“It was my fault. I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I hate myself that I made you think like that.”

“Don’t hate yourself.” You sighed. “I’m gonna have to get used to Vin not needing me for everything, and him doing things like that without me.”

“But that was something that shouldn’t have been done. It wasn’t Vin’s idea.” He said sadly. “It was mine, and I don’t know how to make it up to you.”

You let out a breath. “Well, you didn’t die. Call it even.”

He shook his head, not convinced. But he was just glad to see you okay so he stayed quiet. After a minute, he finally spoke up. “Is everyone else okay?”

You nodded. “Not a scratch on anyone else.” You told him. “Although, Nat’s a wreck. I should probably trade places with her. I’ve never seen her like this.”

He winced and nodded. “I’m sure she’s worried, maybe give them an update? But come back?”

“Are you sure?” You asked, thinking he would have wanted time with Nat.

“I’m sure. I’ll get Nat to come in later. She should be better now that she knows I’m awake.” He assured. “I’d like to get some more time with you.”

“But I almost got you killed.” You swallowed. “You’re here because of me.”

He shook his head. “Don’t do that to yourself.” He held his hand open. “You wouldn’t be in danger if it weren’t for me.”

You put your hand in his, chuckling lightly that each of you had one good hand, and one with a cast. “I’m the one who asked them to go to the movies.” You reminded him. “I wanted to be anywhere except the Tower.”

“Which was my fault.” He finished.

It was obvious he wasn’t letting this go, making you sigh. “Let’s not bother with that now. Let me go tell the others you’re awake.”

He nodded, shutting his eyes as you went. “He okay?” Nat asked, getting up quickly, a look of dread on her face.

“He’s awake and talking.” You quickly told her, nodding. “He wanted me to come out to give you guys an update.”

Everyone let out a breath of relief. “Can I go see him?” She asked shakily.

You nodded. “He wanted me back in there, but I knew you’d want to see him.” You gave her a small smile. “So get in there.”

She looked grateful you agreed and kissed your head as she passed. “I’ll just be a minute.” She assured.

“No rush.” You told her. You went over to where the guys were and let out a heavy breath you had been holding. “I’m glad he’s finally awake.”

Tony nodded. “Same here. And talking.” He agreed. “I’ll call Bruce when you head back in.”

You smiled slightly at him before leaning your head on Parker’s shoulder. “Thanks for staying “

“Of course, babe.” He whispered, leaning his head on yours.

His presence was soothing, and you didn’t want to think how you would feel without him. You pulled away and slid down the wall to sit, feeling exhausted now that the weight of him not waking up was off. “Everyone is safe, that’s what matters.” Tony remarked.

You nodded weakly. “I’m really glad he woke up.” You blinked your tears away. “I was terrified I’d gotten him killed.”

Parker crouched next to you, arm going around your shoulders. “You didn’t though, he’s going to be fine.”

“This time. I feel like bad luck!”

“The life is a rough one.” Tony assured. “We’ve all gotten hurt too close for comfort.”

You shrugged, your shoulders shaking as you broke down. You nuzzled into Parker’s chest as he pulled you close, feeling Bucky’s metal hand at the back of your neck. “Shhhhh.”

You clutched at Parker’s shirt, the guilt overwhelming you. Nat came out and her heart clenched.

“Hey, kiddo.” She whispered, crouching by you. Peeking over at her, you swallowed. “He’s okay.” She cupped your cheek. “He’s making jokes.” She smiled weakly.

“I feel guilty.” You admitted, looking down. “Someone always gets hurt ‘cause of me.” You sniffed, feeling sick.

“That’s not true.” She rubbed your back. “Our lives are hard.” She assured you. “This would have happened one way or another.”

You weren’t having it, but you just shook your head with a sniffle. “I’m sure he’s waiting for you to get back in there.” Parker said gently.

You wiped your eyes on your sleeve before standing. “Alright.” You took a deep breath. “I’m so eating junk food tonight.”

“Anything you want, kid.” Tony promised. “All the junk.”

You gave him a small smile before going back into his room, playing with your hands nervously. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

You gave a small shrug, shaking your head. l’m fine.” You sat besides him, noticing he was he bit more sat up in his bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Just tired really.” He said honestly. “Like drained.” He looked at you. “How’s your arm feeling?”

“Take another short nap?” You suggested. “And a bit sore.”

He shook his head. “Wanna spend time with you.” He told you. “More important.”

You gave him a small smile. “Did they say when you can go home?” Hopefully it was soon, and you could help get him back into his usual shape.

“Heard ‘em say maybe tomorrow or the day after. Wanna make sure I don’t get an infection.” He explained. “But I hope to hell Tony sneaks me some decent food.”

You cracked a smile. “I’m sure one of them will.” Food was something you all loved, after all. “Tell Vin they’re depriving you. He’s an ace at sneaking food.”

“I can picture that.” He nodded. “How is he?”

“Pretty good considering.” You shrugged. “I think it’ll hit him more when he tries to get to sleep. I’ll wake up with him in my room, him smothering me.”

He sighed, nodding. “I’m sorry, tell him I’m sorry, too.”

You shook your head. “You have nothing to be sorry for, though.” You shrugged again, a habit you did a lot. “You got shot protecting me.”

“I’d do it again. Don’t think I wouldn’t.” He told you. His face was serious, and you saw the love in his eyes, making you feel emotional.

“Dammit, dad.” You leaned your forehead against his arm, sniffling. “Crying isn’t my thing, and I’ve done it far too much lately.”

He reached over, silently wincing as he ran a hand through your hair. “Well, you can cry here all you want.” Clint said gently. “No judgement.”

You sniffled, nodding. “You, too.” You half joked.

“I’m too drugged to cry.” He lied.

“Lucky.” You mumbled, wiping your eyes as you pulled back. “I can have Vin come with Steve with some food?”

Clint nodded. “As long as you stay here while they get it?”

“Y-Yeah, of course.” You nodded, pulling out your phone. “Want me to FaceTime him?”

Smiling, he agreed. “Yeah.”

You tapped away, moving so you were leaning into him and held the phone up. “You’re facetiming me when I’m in the hall?” Vin laughed.

“I didn’t know!” You defended with a sniffly smile. “Dad wanted to say hi.”

Vin was grinning. “Hey, old man.” He waved. “Glad to see you’re up.” He looked relieved. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better than I thought I would be.” He admitted. “I can’t feel where the injury is.” He told him. “I’m sure once they make me walk I’ll feel it, though.”

Vin nodded. “You could always have Tony or Steve carry you around everywhere.” He grinned.

Clint shook his head. “No, I’m good.” He smiled. “However, I’m starving.”

“Oh, my specialty. What’re you feeling? Pizza? Too greasy…” He hummed. “Fries?”

You chuckled at that. “Aren’t fries greasy, too, loser?” You teased him.

“Mm, point taken.” He played with his lip ring as he thought. “Some pasta?” He mused, thinking that seemed like something that would be okay.

“Don’t ask me, I was down with pizza.” Clint chuckled.

Vin grinned. “Pizza it is!”

“Dad!” You lightly scolded. “You just had surgery.”

He pouted. “Pasta should be fine. Or even the nice jello. Not the cheap kind.” He made a face. “That’s just flavorless goop.”

“Agreed.” Vin nodded. “I’ll grab one of the guys and we’ll do a supply run.” He smiled. “Won’t take long.” He told the pair of you.

Clint smiled back gratefully. “Make sure Nat eats, too?”

“I’ll have her bring it in so you two can eat together.” Vin suggested.

“Cute idea.” You nodded.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Clint agreed. “Thanks, Vin.” He nodded.

Vin grinned. “You’re welcome.” He waved to you both before hanging up.

“I’m not a fan of jello.” Your father mused. You laughed at that, shaking your head.

“It’s not too bad.” You grinned. “I’m a fan of pudding.” You told him. “Chocolate.”

He nodded. “That sounds good. Steve and Nat made a chocolate lava cake once…best thing ever.” He mused. “Even better than the chocolate lava cake we ordered because Vin said it’s your favorite.”

“And that was pretty good.” You smiled at the memory. “I hope once you’re healed we can move past this…”

“Of course.” He nodded. “All I want is to get back to how we were before I fucked up.” Him swearing surprised you.

You raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged. “It’s okay. Really.” You assured him.

He shook his head. “No, I was a bad dad.” He swallowed.

“I don’t think quality time with your son would make you qualify.” You pointed out.

“Hurting my daughter in the process does.” He sighed.

You didn’t know what to say, so you got comfortable next to him and closed your eyes. You smiled as you felt him kiss your head. “Love you, dad.” You said softly.

He smiled. “Love you, too, Y/N.”

You felt a silence wash over you both, but it was welcomed. You drifted off, something he didn’t miss. He liked the fact that you felt comfortable enough to fall asleep by him. It meant more to him that you’d ever know.

You woke some time later, hearing your brothers voice. “How long was I out?” You asked, feeling bad you’d napped.

“Under an hour.” Vin nodded. “At least that’s how long it took us.” He shrugged. “Not sure when you nodded off.”

“Right away.” Clint smiled at you, making grabby hands at what Vin pulled out.

Blushing lightly, you slid off the bed and stretched. “Well, I’ll leave you and Nat to eat.” You gave him a small smile.

“Come back after?” He mumbled as he bit into a piece of garlic bread. As he licked his lips, he looked up at you, hopeful.

You nodded, giving him a soft smile. “Yeah, yeah.” You waved and followed your brother out as Nat came in.

His eyes lit up at the sight of her. “Hey.”

“Hey, good looking.” She gave him a soft smile. “Making your kids do your dirty work?” She teased as she sat. Her fingers ran through his blonde hair gently, earning a content sigh from him.

“I would refuse the jello here anyway.” He gave her a half smile, leaning into her touch. “A man needs sustenance to heal.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at him. “Well, then you better eat up.” She kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you’re awake and being your usual self.”

“Usual self, huh? Makes me sound boring.” He joked as he went back to eating.”Food has never tasted this good.” He groaned slightly.

She let out a small chuckle, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “You’re adorable.” She rested her head on his shoulder, just enjoying his closeness.

He smiled as she did so. “Love you.”

“Love you more, Barton.” She grinned.

“Not possible.” He shook his head, handing her some bread. The issue they had had before about having a family seemed so small now. While all he wanted was a family with her, he knew it was a stupid, selfish, and not possible thought. He knew they would have to have a talk down the line about it, but for now, he didn’t feel like pressuring anything. Or admitting to her he was giving up that dream.

Nat traced patterns on his arm as she thought on her own as well. She munched on the bread that he had given her idely. “You’ll probably have Y/N sleeping with you when you get out.”

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “Sounded like she’ll be with Vin.”

“Wanna bet?” She smiled. It was something they had been doing since day one.

“Yeah, what’re we betting?” He mused. “Gotta make it good.”

She snickered. “What’s good to you, Barton?” She asked, eyeing him.

“Mm, dinner for a week?” He suggested. “Homemade dinner.” He amended.

“Hmm. Do I like your cooking?” She teased. Her finger tapped her chin as she pretended to think.

He leaned over, nipping her jaw. “You love it.” He teased.

“Mm, careful. You’re injured.” She said in a sultry voice. When he poured at her, she kissed the tip of his nose.

“For how long?” He whined.

Nat shrugged. “I’m not a doctor.”

He smirked. “You could play one.” He pointed out. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

She blushed but smirked back. “I’m sure you wouldn’t, perv.” She teased. “Finish eating and lets get you home, then we’ll talk.”

He pouted again. “Party pooper.” He went back to eating. “Can you stay with me tonight?” Clint asked again after a few minutes.

“Sure, sweetie.” She said gently, kissing his temple. “I’m sure I can get one of the guys to grab me some clothes for tomorrow.”

“Or you can wear my clothes.” He was being more affectionate than usual. Not something that she minded, but it did catch her off guard.

She kissed his cheek again. “Whatever you want.” She smiled. “You do buy soft shirts.” She added with a chuckle.

He smirked at that. “Yeah, I do.” He moved his plates away when he was done. “I can see why Vin eats so much now.”

“Did he get it from you?” She chuckled. “You two do seem alike.”

He shrugged. “It’s cool to see.” He admitted. “I’m glad I have them now, but I’m still scared of screwing up. Again.”

She squeezed his hand. “You won’t. I know it.” Getting comfortable on her side, she kissed his shoulder.

He leaned into her. “I hope not.” He sighed. “I almost lost her.” He shook his head. “Forever.”

“And we almost lost you forever. So no more dwelling.” She scolded lightly. “You’re alive, she was here, that’s what matters.”

Clint nodded, going quiet as he went back to his thoughts. They were going to overwhelm him while he was stuck here.

Nat seemed to know when her boyfriend was over thinking and kissed his neck gently. “Don’t forget that I love you.”

He grinned at that. “Honestly, that helps more than you could.imagine.” He squeezed her hand. “You mean the world to me and I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.” He told her gently.

“Don’t get sappy on me, Barton.” She blushed. “I’ll start getting ideas.”

“Ideas?” He asked, amused.

“Sappy ones.” She muttered.

He chuckled lightly. “But you make me feel all sappy, babe.”

She blushed brighter, leaning up and pecked his lips. “No more sappy.” She told him, but there was no conviction in her voice.

He grinned, kissing her again. “Can’t help it.” He told her lovingly. “I love you and want you to know it.”

“You’re gonna ruin me.” She muttered half heartedly.

“As long as I get to help piece you back together.” He grinned as she groaned, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“You’re making me a gooey mess inside.” She said honestly. “I’m not used to this.” She pouted up at him.

“Wel,l then it’s going to my mission to make you feel like this everyday.” He smiled. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Better count on forever then.” She admitted shyly.

Hearing that, his heart skipped a beat. “Forever it is.” He promised her.

She smiled, intertwining their fingers. “Good.” She breathed happily.

He had a wide smile planted on his face now, and he was sure he had never felt his heart race more. Hearing her say ‘forever’ had lifted his spirits considerably. He briefly wondered if they’d ever get married. He hoped that was in their future. As long as he had her and you and your brother in his life, he’d deal with anything else. Hearing a knock on the door, he glanced over to see the doctor. 

The doctor smiled at him and Nat, chuckling as she moved away. “Just came in to make sure of a couple things.” He assured the two of them. “Surgery went smoothly, and well, so I am hopeful your recovery will be the same.”

Nat breathed out in relief. “Is there a set day he can go home?”

“We’ll likely keep him a couple days, but if everything keeps going well, it won’t be longer than that.” He told them.

“Couple days?” Clint whined.

She smiled apologetically at the doctor. “Sounds good.” She told him. “He’s just gonna be stir crazy.”

“With a job like yours, I don’t doubt that.” He chuckled. “He’ll be moved to an actual room soon. This is more where we keep patients after major surgery to keep an eye on them.”

“With more people allowed in there?” Clint asked, hopeful

He smiled. “Yes, with more people. The one person rule in here is in case there’s an immediate emergency.”

“Yay.” He said softly, making Nat chuckle. “I want both my kids in with me, too.”

“Never pegged you as family man.” The doctor admitted. “But we’ll work on getting you to move moves quickly.”

“Twins, teenagers, actually.” Clint was beaming with pride.

“Eesh, my kids were hard in their teens.” He chuckled. “But I think I met your daughter, nice young lady.” He smiled.

Hearing that made Clint happy. “Yeah, she was the one with the bandaged arm.”

He nodded. “That’s the one.” He checked over his vitals. “I’ll make sure you guys have family time soon.”

Nat smiled thankfully. “Thanks.”

Clint also looked grateful and watched as he walked out. “I love my kids.”

“And they love you.” Nat smiled.

Clint smiled widely at that, never thinking he’d find such joy in being a father. “I want to do something really special for them.” He told her.

“Like what?” She knew she’d instantly be on board.

He sighed, shrugging. “I have no idea. Nothing seems right.”

“Big birthday party bash?” She shrugged.

“They don’t have many friends, though.” He pointed out. “Not like before. They have Parker, that’s about it. Maybe a family trip, the 4 of us?”

“I don’t think she’d leave Parker, but a trip sounds nice.” She nodded.

Clint nodded. “Okay, the 5 of us. Oh, you think they’ve ever been to Disney?”

“I would say no.” She shook her head. “Though, I think they’d love it. Especially Vin.” She chuckled at the thought.

“With all the food? Hell yeah.” He grinned. “So, Disney?” He nodded. “How about we make it even better…?”

“Better?” She tilted her head.

A blush settled over his cheeks. “Let’s get married at Disney.”

She widened her eyes. “Clint…”

His smile faded, his excitement fading to fear as her voice trailed off. “I…” What did he say? Did he just screw things up?

She cupped his face, kissing him deeply as tears filled her eyes. And she never cried. She poured all her love for him into it as he kissed her back.

He leaned into her, losing his breath until she pulled away. He looked at her worriedly, heart pounding in his ears. “Nat?” He breathed.

She smiled gently, stroking his cheek. “Of course I’ll marry you, you big softie.”

“Really?” He beamed. “Fuck, I love you.” He kissed her.

She kissed back, tugging at his hair gently. She couldn’t stop smiling against his lips. Getting married had never been in her plans, but now she couldn’t see it any other way.

Clint couldn’t stop smiling either, leaning his forehead against hers. “You’ve just made me the happiest guy.”


End file.
